


Любимая киска

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Среди всех своих хвостатых любимиц он всегда выделял ее одну.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любимая киска

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана специально для команды fandom Inception 2014 на ФБ-2014.  
> За бетинг большое спасибо ratacete :-*

Мягкая, гладкая и теплая — так описал бы Юсуф любую из своих кошек. Как-то один его клиент решил посчитать, сколько всего их встретилось, пока он пробирался вслед за хозяином по маленьким комнаткам и узким коридорам. И сбился, кажется, на пятнадцатой. На самом деле их было всего ничего — двадцать три. Только Юсуф и его помощник Неарх знали их всех поименно и могли различать. В конце концов, человек, работающий с таким количеством реактивов, не может не запомнить простые кошачьи имена.  
Хотя, откровенно говоря, иногда он путал Мис-Мис и Бис-Бис, а еще Бон-Бон и Кус-Кус. Но что поделать, если эти абиссинцы похожи друг на друга как две капли воды?  
Юсуф заботился о своих питомцах, а те в ответ любили его. Вечерами, когда он закрывал лавку, проверял спящих в подвале и наконец поднимался к себе, кошки сопровождали его всю дорогу и лишь в комнатах устраивались каждая на своем месте. Только одной из них было позволено сидеть у хозяина на коленях. Юсуф доставал из холодильника бутылку медового пива «уки», устраивался в кресле на широкой веранде и приглашающе хлопал себя по ноге. Кошка мягко приземлялась на его бедро, крутилась, а потом ложилась в позе сфинкса, подставляя спину под поглаживания. Ее звали Фейха.  
Она появилась у Юсуфа всего пару лет назад. Какой-то старик на блошином рынке шел с протянутой рукой, держа в другой непрерывно мяукающего котенка, и повторял: «Фейха». Юсуф достал несколько монет — кажется, сорокашиллинговых, — и протянул старику. Тот благодарно взял деньги, положил их в карман и пошел дальше. Точнее, собрался идти, но Юсуф потянул его за рукав потрепанной рубахи и протянул еще сотню, указывая на котенка. Вообще-то он давал деньги на еду для кошки. Старик же все понял по-своему: он быстро схватил протянутую банкноту, всучил Юсуфу котенка и скрылся в толпе.  
Котенок на пару секунд замолчал, а потом снова душераздирающе заплакал. Юсуф посмотрел на него, вздохнул и отправился домой. Покупки в тот день пришлось отложить.  
Имя прижилось.  
Дела Юсуфа всегда шли по-разному. Его умение и препараты требовались многим, но не сказать, чтобы доход был регулярным и большим. Однажды он обратил внимание, что Фейха трется об ноги самых «денежных» клиентов. Как-то утром, когда в лавку вошел дорого одетый мужчина, кошка тут же бросилась к нему и мягко провела к хозяину, потираясь о брюки. Посетитель недовольно фыркнул и попытался отогнать надоедливую хвостатую зверушку. Но Юсуф уже протягивал руку в приветствии, и Фейха отошла сама. Сначала Юсуф думал, что это совпадение. Но когда маневр повторился, он улыбнулся про себя и пообещал дать кошке за ужином кусок мяса побольше.  
Возможно, именно Фейха «уговорила» его принять предложение мистера Кобба. Наверное, ему все же стоило поменьше слушать кошек.  
____________________  
*Fedha (фейха) – в переводе с суахили означает «деньги».


End file.
